frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 13 - Lew i niedźwiedź (poprawiony)
Rozdział 13 - Lew i niedźwiedź Vannmannen płynął szybko i zwinnie wzdłuż wybrzeża Iberii, jakby już nie mógł doczekać się odpoczynku w długo wyczekiwanym porcie. Elsa i Anna obserwowały w pełnym podziwu milczeniu ową tajemniczą, iberyjską ziemię, opierając się o nadburcie. Nie spodziewały się, że ta kraina tak bardzo będzie różnić się od Arendelle, lecz jej nieodparte, nowe w swej definicji piękno aż zapierało dech w piersiach. Iberia była prawdziwym domem słońca, które przemierzając nieboskłon zdawało się być nieustannie zwrócone w jej kierunku, jakby ta kraina była zwierciadłem, które odwzajemniało jego gorące pocałunki. Śnieżna biel piasku aż raziła po oczach, podobnie jak wygładzone delikatnymi dłońmi krystalicznych fal, wapienne skały. Spomiędzy nich wychylały się nieśmiało bladozielone kępki suchej, nadmorskiej roślinności, a jedynym źródłem cienia były strzeliste palmy o ogromnych rozłożystych liściach. W oddali można było dostrzec gaje pełne nieznanych drzew owocowych, a także poskręcane niczym kłębowiska węży intensywnie zielone pędy, które w równych rzędach wspinały się po tyczkach ku słońcu. Również rozsiane niczym ziarna maku po tej niezwykłej ziemi drewniane domy wydawały się promienieć, mrugając wesoło przystrojonymi w kwiaty oknami i uśmiechając się szeroko przyjaźnie otwartymi drzwiami. Gdy trzy dni temu mijali ułożoną u stóp gór Málagę, duże portowe miasto, nie mogli się nadziwić, że zdawało się być tam równie spokojnie jak na malutkich wsiach. Rzeczywistość zdawała się kompletnie odmienna od tego, przed czym przestrzegała ich syrena. Było już kilka godzin po południu, gdy marynarz zawołał głośno i radośnie z bocianiego gniazda, iż widzi na horyzoncie wieże pałacu królewskiego w Valencii. Marynarze i gwardziści zaczęli śmiać się i ściskać, zapominając na chwilę o swoich obawach względem tej nieznanej ziemi. W końcu dotarli do celu tej długiej, niezwykłej podróży! — Udało nam się — westchnęła wesoło Anna, uśmiechając się szeroko. Południowe słońce, które towarzyszyło im nieustannie od ponad tygodnia sprawiło, że jej twarz pokryła się piegami tak intensywnie, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. — Wiedziałam, że damy radę — odrzekła Elsa, biorąc głęboki wdech słonego, gorącego powietrza. Pomimo trudów, czuła się naprawdę spokojna i opanowana, gotowa, by stawić czoło wszystkiemu, co czekało ją w Iberii. — Mama i tata byliby z nas dumni. — Anna, przytuliła się znienacka do Elsy, jak zwykle, gdy uczucia brały górę w jej sercu. Królowa już zdążyła się przyzwyczaić do tych spontanicznych wybuchów i mocno odwzajemniła uścisk. — Na pewno są — odpowiedziała w zamyśleniu, zamykając oczy. * Gdy Vannmannen wpłynął do portu, Elsa była już gotowa na rozpoczęcie swojej misji, ubrana tak dostojnie, iż zdawała się promienieć niczym drugie słońce. Chabrowa suknia z długim trenem, wysokim kołnierzem oraz mankietami, wyszywana srebrnymi krokusami, była dziełem najlepszych krawców Arendelle, którzy stworzyli ją z taką pieczołowitością, by podkreślić nie tylko urzekające piękno królowej, ale każde jej spojrzenie, słowo i gest. Idealną kreację dopełniała jedwabna, alabastrowa peleryna, z haftowanym srebrem krokusem, zapięta pod szyją srebrzystą sprzączką opatrzoną misternym godłem Arendelle. Włosy Elsy uczesane były w perfekcyjny kok, dokładnie taki sam jaki zdobił jej głowę w dniu koronacji. Pośród nich, jak na poduszce siedziała złota korona, która błyszczała oślepiająco w kontraście z zimnymi barwami stroju i niemalże białymi włosami. Elsa emanowała pięknem, powagą i pewnością siebie, wpatrując się w nieznane z dłońmi zaplecionymi na brzuchu i wysoko uniesioną głową. Marynarze podziwiali ją ukradkiem przy pracy, szepcząc między sobą, że wygląda równie królewsko jak niegdyś Agdar i podziwiając jej niedostępny, urzekający czar, który zdawał się pochodzić nie z tego świata. Królowa nawet nie zauważała tych spojrzeń, starając się opanować drżenie, które wzmagało się, mimo panującego upału. Wodnik ominął już falochron, więc wyraźnie widziała port i nadbrzeże, gdzie w dwóch zwartych szeregach oczekiwali gwardziści króla Carlosa Filipa. Tworzyli oni szerokie przejście, oddzielając mieszkańców Valencii od karocy zaprzężonej w cztery siwe konie, obok której stał bogato ubrany, niski i krępy mężczyzna. W tej chwili do Elsy dołączyła Anna, której dobieranie stroju znów zajęło nieco dłużej niż powinno. — Jak wyglądam? — spytała wesoło, okręcając się dookoła. Jej delikatna, sięgająca do kostek suknia miała barwę wiosennej trawy, której plisowany tren oraz pozbawiona rękawów góra pokryte były złotymi, tradycyjnymi wzorami. Włosy jak zwykle zaplotła w dwa warkocze, które związała wstążkami w kolorze sukni, a na nadgarstki włożyła subtelne, misternie wykonane, złote bransolety. W tym stroju, ze śmiejącą się, pokrytą piegami twarzą wyglądała jak zwiewny, leśny duszek. — Przepięknie — stwierdziła szczerze Elsa, lecz jej uśmiech zdradzał głębokie zdenerwowanie. — Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz — zapewniła Anna, ściskając dłoń siostry, która pokryta była cienką warstwą szronu. — Wyglądasz wprost olśniewająco, jak jakaś mityczna istota — przyznała, z podziwem przyglądając się cudownej sukni siostry. — Dziękuję — odparła, wdzięczna siostrze za podnoszenie jej na duchu. — To miasto jest prześliczne! Chyba po tych wszystkich konwenansach wybiorę się na zwiedzanie. Anna chłonęła ciekawskim wzrokiem układ wysokich domów wybudowanych z jasnego kamienia, pomiędzy którymi wiły się wąskie, brukowane uliczki, zapraszające by zgubić się w nich bez pamięci. Ludzie zmierzający nimi do portu również wydawali się księżniczce zupełnie inni. Ich ciała były w większości smukłe i poruszały się z niesamowitą gracją i ekspresją, jakby zostały stworzone do tańca, a nie do ciężkiej pracy i mrozów zimy. Rzadkością był też widok tak dobrze znanych Annie blond włosów. Jej nieposkromiona chęć poznawania pragnęła zatopić się w tym cudownie innym świecie, poznać jego kulturę i zwyczaje. Będzie musiała poprosić Rafaela, by oprowadził ją po Valencii, gdy tylko będzie mogła wyrwać się z pałacu. Dalej była na niego trochę zła za to, jak zagrał na uczuciach jej siostry, ale potrafił bardzo ciekawie opowiadać. Czuła, że dla tego cudownego miejsca gotowa jest znieść jego towarzystwo. Elsa nie potrafiła jednak podziwiać uroków jednego z największych miast Iberii. Coraz wyraźniej widziała wpatrzone w nią obce twarze, pełne zupełnie różnych uczuć, od respektu, przez lekką obawę, po głęboki zachwyt. Starała się nie myśleć o tym, że jest tu tak wielu ludzi, którzy co prawda wiedzieli o jej mocy, lecz tak naprawdę nie mieli o niej żadnego pojęcia. Jak zareagują? Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i zaczęła głęboko oddychać, by się uspokoić. — Refuj żagle! — krzyknął kapitan, gdy zbliżyli się już wystarczająco. Marynarze sprawnie zwinęli żagle i okręt siłą rozpędu pokonał ostatni odcinek drogi. — Cumy rzuć! — rozkazał, gdy statek zatrzymał się kilka metrów od nadbrzeża. Bosman i kilku żeglarzy wyrzuciło długie, grube liny tak, by stojący na kei chłopcy portowi mogli je złapać i przyciągnąć okręt do brzegu. — Kotwica! — zawołał kapitan Kvist ostatni raz, słysząc jak burta zaczyna szurać po przytwierdzonych do kamiennego nadbrzeża odbijaczach. Kotwica z głośnym pluskiem wpadła do wody i zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Gdy opuszczono trap, Elsa przestała zwracać uwagę na wszystko, z wyjątkiem szalonego bicia własnego serca. Gwardziści, w odświętnych, białych, sięgających do kolan płaszczach ze srebrnymi guzikami, błękitnych spodniach wpuszczonych w wysokie, wypolerowane, skórzane buty oraz szerokich, ozdobnych pasach, ustawili się dwójkami przed trapem. Kiedy go opuszczono, zeszli na brzeg i utworzyli równy szpaler, stając na baczność. Ta nienaganna prezencja wzbudziła niekłamany podziw gapiów, a Anna wręcz nie mogła napatrzeć się na Kristoffa, który w bogatym uniformie wyglądał jeszcze przystojniej niż zwykle. Następnie po trapie zeszli doktor Lindberg i ksiądz Lysberg, którzy prędko zajęli miejsce z boku, niemal niedostrzeżeni, co zapewne było spowodowane ich mikrym wzrostem oraz faktem, że tuż za nimi podążał admirał Fredriksen. Odświętny strój kapitana gwardzistów nie różnił się barwą od mundurów jego podwładnych, lecz zastępująca płaszcz marynarka ozdobiona była dodatkowo złotego koloru epoletami i przetykanym złotymi nićmi akselbantem. Na lewej pole marynarki widniały baretki, które swą charakterystyczną barwą oznajmiały o zasłudze, pod nieobecność pełnej odznaki. Opadający na biodra skórzany pas pysznił się złotymi sprzączkami, podobnymi do tych zdobiących cholewki wysokich butów. Admirałowi jako jedynemu wypadało prezentować się z bronią, dlatego przypasał do lewego biodra swój rodowy miecz. Wypolerowany jelec, lekko wygięty w kierunku głowni, rubinowa, kulista głowica i srebrne okucia pochwy sypały oślepiającymi refleksami, czyniąc postać admirała jeszcze bardziej niesamowitą. Towarzyszącemu Fredriksenowi Rafaelowi trudno było mu dorównać strojem, lecz jak na człowieka, który od przybycia do Arendelle trudnił się na co dzień spisywaniem umów i wyroków w sąsiadującym ze stolicą Tyholmen, ubrany był nadzwyczaj dostojnie — w szkarłatny dublet z bufami i czarne, szerokie na udach nogawice, wpuszczone w sięgające do połowy łydki jeździeckie buty. Dowódca straży i Iberyjczyk stanęli po obu stronach trapu, gdyż mieli towarzyszyć królowej w oficjalnym powitaniu. Gdy jeden z heroldów towarzyszących krępemu mężczyźnie, we wspólnym języku, donośnym głosem zaanonsował Annę, księżniczka posłała Elsie krzepiące spojrzenie i z szerokim, rozbrajającym uśmiechem zeszła na iberyjską ziemię witana uprzejmymi brawami, wiwatami, a nawet śmiałymi gwizdami. Dopiero gdy tłum się uspokoił, herold zaczął wymieniać z pamięci wszystkie tytuły królowej Arendelle, lecz gdy już skończył i nad mieszkańcami Valencii zaległa pełna napięcia cisza, Elsa nie mogła ruszyć się z miejsca. Otrząsnęła się dopiero, gdy Gunnar Kvist stanął obok niej, by jako kapitan wyprowadzić ją ze statku, podobnie jak ponad trzy tygodnie temu ją na niego wprowadził. — Wasza wysokość — powiedział nieco głośniej niż było potrzebne, jakby jeszcze nie przywyknął, że już nie musi przekrzykiwać fal i skrzypienia okrętu. Elsa, którą nieco otrząsnął donośny głos kapitana, pokiwała głową i ujęła zaoferowaną przez niego dłoń. Przybrała dumny, opanowany wyraz twarzy i wkroczyła na trap. Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak ludzie zaczynają między sobą szeptać. Czuła, jak ich spojrzenia przyklejają się do niej niczym nici pajęczyny, a ich niedosłyszalne słowa zaczynają poruszać się po nich niczym setki malutkich pająków. Zamknęła oczy, by otrząsnąć się z tego okropnego odczucia, lecz gdy tylko to uczyniła, zachwiała się lekko przez wciąż dokuczliwe zawroty głowy, jakie zawsze odczuwało się po zejściu na ląd po długim rejsie. Na szczęście potężne ramię kapitana nie pozwoliło jej upaść, za co była mu ogromnie wdzięczna. Nie chciałaby ośmieszyć się nie dotknąwszy nawet stałego lądu. Zacisnęła zęby, mając nadzieję, że nikt tego nie zauważył, i nakazała sobie za wszelką cenę nie patrzeć na tłum. Kapitan Kvist puścił jej dłoń, zatrzymując się tuż za trapem. Po prawej ręce Elsy stanęła Anna, natomiast po lewej, admirał Fredriksen. Za kapitanem straży ustawił się Rafael, który jako jedyny czuł się zupełnie swobodnie i nawet uśmiechał się szeroko do ludzi. Gdy Elsa ruszyła przed siebie, gwardziści jak jeden mąż ustawili się w tym samym kierunku i ruszyli równym krokiem zachowując odpowiednią odległość. Tym razem nikt nie klaskał, ani tym bardziej nie odważył się zagwizdać. Wszyscy w milczeniu podziwiali chłodne, olśniewające piękno królowej z północy, jej dumnie uniesione czoło, idealnie wyważony krok i cudowny strój. Chyba nikt z miejscowych nie przypuszczał nawet jak wielka obawa i zdenerwowanie kryją się w tych pozornie obojętnych, niedostępnych oczach. Elsa wpatrzona była w owego niskiego i krępego mężczyzna w wojskowym mundurze, ciężkim od lśniących, świeżo wypolerowanych epoletów, medali i broszek. W miarę jak odległość między nimi zmniejszała się, widziała coraz więcej szczegółów jego pucołowatej twarzy, która, ku jej ogromnej radości, stawała się coraz bardziej podobna do oblicza markiza de Guzmán. Markiz de Guzmán pełnił rolę iberyjskiego dygnitarza na jej koronacji i okazał jej wiele serdeczności, kiedy powróciła do pałacu po uwolnieniu Arendelle z okowów zimy. Kiedy jednak dostrzegła ten charakterystyczny, ciemnobrązowy zarost, okalający usta i podbródek, oraz wyraziste brwi, których troskliwy, łagodny wyraz dopełniał pełne cierpliwości spojrzenie, uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. Widok znajomej twarzy na tej obcej ziemi wlał w jej serce odrobinę spokoju. — Wasza wysokość, wyglądasz zaiste olśniewająco, wyjątkowy kwiat twojego piękna cudownie skrzy się w iberyjskim słońcu — rzekł radośnie markiz de Guzmán z wyraźnym, iberyjskim akcentem. Następnie skłonił się w pas i złożył pocałunek na dłoni Elsy. — Dziękuję za tak wspaniały komplement, markizie. Miło znów cię ujrzeć — wyznała ostrożnie, nieco speszona tak wyszukanymi metaforami, z których markiz wręcz słynął. — Wzajemnie, wasza wysokość. Księżniczko Anno — zwrócił się do młodszej z sióstr, ponawiając głęboki ukłon, na który Anna odpowiedziała dygnięciem i szerokim uśmiechem. — Zdawałoby się, że to syrena we własnej osobie zawitała do Valencii. — Pan również wygląda niezwykle dostojnie, markizie — odpowiedziała natychmiast, nie mogąc powstrzymać swojej bezpośredniej natury, która nakazywała odwzajemnić komplement. Markiz spojrzał nieco zaskoczony na swój odświętny mundur, po czym, chcąc ukryć zaskoczenie, odchrząknął w obleczony bielutką rękawiczką kułak i skinął na służących, którzy natychmiast otworzyli drzwi od karety. Złote ornamenty i biała farba powozu błyszczały oślepiająco. Elsa, która na wzmiankę o syrenie zapragnęła w końcu oddalić się od morza, zdecydowanie ruszyła przed siebie i wsiadła do środka, przyjmując pomocną dłoń markiza de Guzmán. W środku, podobnie jak na zewnątrz, powóz przybrany był w złoto, lecz biel ustąpiła miejsca soczystej czerwieni płatków maku, która rozkwitła siedzeniami kanap i obić ścian. Królowa usiadła pomiędzy Anną i admirałem, zaś naprzeciwko rozsiadł się markiz de Guzmán w towarzystwie Rafaela. Gdy tylko służący zamknął drzwi karety, Elsa niemal niezauważalnie odetchnęła. Odcięta od spojrzeń poczuła się zdecydowanie pewniej. Po chwili dało się słyszeć strzał z bicza i parskanie koni, po czym powóz powoli ruszył do przodu, zostawiając za sobą port. — Statek waszej wysokości znajdzie bezpieczną przystań w porcie, a gwardzistami waszej miłości zaopiekuje się kapitan Rivas, dowódca przybocznej straży króla Carlosa Filipa. — Markiz de Guzmán od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. — Dziękuję, markizie. Krępy magnat jedynie skinął skromnie głową z uśmiechem. — Jak minęła podróż waszym wysokościom? — zapytał, zwracając się również do Anny, która cały czas wlepiała roziskrzone spojrzenie w widoki za oknem. — Och, była bardzo długa i męcząca, lecz możliwość poznania tak cudownego miasta rekompensuje wszelkie niedogodności — odparła szczerze księżniczka, na moment odrywając się od słonecznego pejzażu. — Miło mi to słyszeć, pani. Zapewniam, że w pałacu królowa dołoży wszelkich starań, by wasze miłości należycie wypoczęły, nim jej wysokość Mercedes poprosi waszą miłość o rozmowę — odrzekł ciężko markiz, zaplatając dłonie na wydatnym brzuchu. — Jej wysokość? — zdumiała się Elsa. — Czy jego wysokość Carlos Filip jest nieobecny w Valencii? Markiz westchnął. Dopiero teraz królowa dostrzegła sińce pod jego oczami, zdradzające głębokie zmęczenie i zatroskanie. — I tak, i nie, wasza wysokość — odpowiedział zagadkowo. — Odwiedziny waszych wysokości mają miejsce w trudnym dla Iberii czasie. Jego wysokość, król Carlos Filip został przypadkowo raniony podczas osaczania jelenia. Do rany wdało się zakażenie. Król już od niemal dwóch miesięcy jest nieprzytomny, choć medycy przechodzą samych siebie… Ludzie co prawda nie wyglądają na zmartwionych, król Carlos znany jest ze swojej ogromnej siły, lecz widmo śmierci wyraźnie rozgościło się w pałacu... — To straszne! — wydusiła Elsa. Jakże straszny cios musiał to być dla królowej, książąt, dworu i poddanych, których uczynił tak szczęśliwymi swymi rządami! Kiedy jednak zdumienie przeminęło, w głowie królowej pojawiły się niepokojące myśli. Co jeśli ów wypadek miał coś wspólnego z tymi wszystkimi niepojętymi rzeczami, które miały miejsce w ostatnich miesiącach? Zerknęła ukradkiem na Annę, której oczy błyszczały podobnymi podejrzeniami. — Cały dwór stara się jak może, by ulżyć królowej w zmartwieniach, zwłaszcza że nadmierny wysiłek może być zgubny dla niej i dziecka, które nosi pod sercem… Jakby tego było mało, może jeszcze dojść do konfliktu ze Sverigią. — Czy w takim wypadku nie mogłabym odbyć rozmowy z którymś z infantów, by nie męczyć jej wysokości? — spytała Elsa. — Niestety, nie mogą oni decydować o tak ważnych sprawach. — Rozłożył ręce markiz. — Co może mieć jednak swoje dobre strony, gdyż oboje swą zaciętością wdali się w swojego królewskiego ojca. Jej wysokość Mercedes jest znacznie bardziej wyrozumiała, a w obecnej sytuacji możliwe że zgodzi się na daleko idące ustępstwa w sprawie sąsiada waszej królewskiej mości. Elsa skinęła głową w zamyśleniu. Nie kontynuowała rozmowy, chcąc dogłębnie przemyśleć całą sytuację. Zaczęła obserwować przez okienko uliczki i ludzi, którzy machali, pozdrawiając ją oraz księżniczkę. Choć Valencię i Arendelle różniło niemal wszystko, to łączyły je dwie rzeczy — szczęście i dobrobyt. Mieszkańcy byli uśmiechnięci, domy czyste i przystrojone kwiatami, stragany pełne były rozmaitych towarów, a w powietrzu unosiła się urzekająca atmosfera miejsca, gdzie panował pokój. Elsa nie mogła oprzeć się tej spokojnej aurze, która znalazła kącik w jej sercu i zadomowiła się tam, pomimo natłoku wszelkich obaw i trosk, ogrzewając się nadzieją, że wszystko dobrze się skończy. Nagle domy zniknęły i droga zaczęła piąć się delikatnie w górę. Zabudowania zaczęły ustępować pola pustej, porośniętej trawą przestrzeni, gdzie swoje wody rozlało skrzące się w słońcu jezioro. Koła karocy nie turkotały już po miejscami nierównych kamieniach miejskich dróg, lecz zdawały się wręcz płynąć po nieskończenie gładkich, marmurowych płytach, którymi wyłożony był most. Kiedy powóz zostawił za sobą jezioro, wjechał w szpaler wysokich, smukłych, ciemnozielonych drzew. — Jesteśmy na miejscu, wasza wysokość — oznajmił markiz de Guzmán. Zaledwie skończył mówić, karoca przejechała przez szeroko otwartą bramę i wjechała na dziedziniec. Okrążyła piętrową fontannę i zatrzymała się u podnóża schodów, których dziesiątki szerokich, zwężających się ku odległym wrotom stopni, ograniczały rzeźbione balustrady spowite bluszczem oraz inną, wijącą się rośliną o dużych gronach jasnozielonych owoców, która nie występowała na północy. Markiz jako pierwszy wyszedł z karety, by znów ofiarować pomocną dłoń Elsie i Annie. Niemal natychmiast rozległy się uroczyste fanfary, a nad głowami sióstr pojawił się nieoczekiwany cień w postaci szkarłatnego baldachimu, niesionego przez czterech służących w liberiach o identycznym kolorze. Zaskoczone tak niecodziennym traktowaniem dopiero po chwili uniosły głowy, by rozejrzeć się dookoła. Stały na białym jak śnieg dziedzińcu wyłożonym marmurowymi płytami, na środku którego wyrastała piętrowa fontanna, będąca domem dla małych, pomarańczowych rybek. Niezbyt wysoki, zbudowany z kamienia mur barwy kości słoniowej, o rzeźbionych blankach i basztach, na których czuwali wartownicy otaczał wzgórze okręgiem. Jego delikatność, nieskażona funkcją obronną, tylko dodawała mu uroku. Przytulone od wewnątrz do muru stały koszary strażników oraz stajnie, znacznie większe od tych w Arendelle. Sam pałac, w całości zbudowany z alabastrowego marmuru, był wprost ogromny. Jego południową stronę zbudowano w stylu arabskim, którego Elsa nigdy wcześniej nie widziała na własne oczy. Większość frontowej ściany zajmowały wrota do pałacu, wykonane z czarnego drewna i osadzone we framudze o charakterystycznym, podkowiastym łuku. Obok nich oraz w rzędzie nad nimi znajdowały się niewielkie okna o identycznych łukach, zasłonięte okiennicami rzeźbionymi na kształt gąszcza rozmaitej roślinności. Brak było jakichkolwiek płaskorzeźb czy witraży. Z daleka zdawało się, że tylko w geometrycznej jedności elementów kryje się piękno tego stylu, gdyby nie łatwe do przeoczenia, misternie rzeźbione napisy i wieńcząca tę część pałacu ogromna kopuła z czystego, przydymionego starością złota, na szczycie której widniał półksiężyc. Za nią w odległej, północnej części pałacu pięły się w niebo dwie, strzeliste, połączone mostem wieże o ośmiokątnych, pełnych pinakli hełmach zwieńczonych masztami, na których łopotały czerwono — żółte flagi Iberii. Ten niezwykły kontrast dwóch diametralnie różnych stylów sprawiał, że trudno było zdecydować co należało podziwiać najpierw — znajomy, lecz cudownie wyszukany gotyk, czy obcy, znany jedynie z książek kunszt wyznawców Proroka. Od kontemplacji oderwał Elsę dyskretny głos markiza. — Wasza wysokość, proszę iść naprzód, nie ma się czego obawiać. Magnat błędnie ocenił zatrzymanie się Elsy przed pierwszym stopniem jako oznakę obawy, ale dzięki temu królowa oderwała się od podziwiania widoków i z powrotem skupiła na nadchodzącym spotkaniu. — Dziękuję, don Guzmán — odpowiedziała, zbierając w dłonie tren sukni i wstępując na schody wraz z Anną, która już od zejścia z pokładu milczała, poświęcając całą energię na podziwianie. Służący z baldachimem bezszelestnie dotrzymywali im kroku. Iberyjscy gwardziści, ubrani w uroczyste mundury, tworzący szpaler przy balustradzie, w milczeniu oddawali głębokie ukłony, skłaniając drzewce paradnych halabard. Nad pałacem zapadła pełna napięcia cisza, odmierzana statecznym stukotem obcasów, który zdawał się nadawać rytm ściśniętemu ze zdenerwowania sercu królowej. Gdy znalazła się niemal u ich szczytu, na ostatnim wypłaszczeniu, rosnące z każdym krokiem potężne wrota zaczęły otwierać swe podwoje, ukazując ukryte w półmroku wnętrze, a w nim tajemnicze sylwetki. — Wasza wysokość, proszę się zatrzymać — poinstruował cicho markiz de Guzmán, zajmując miejsce po lewej stronie królowej. Elsa potaknęła nerwowo, zatrzymując się gwałtownie. Niemal bezwiednie oblizała zupełnie wyschnięte ze zdenerwowania usta i zaplotła dłonie na brzuchu. Wyczuła za swoim prawym ramieniem kojącą obecność Anny, której nieposkromiona ciekawość i pewność siebie zapewne oszczędziły podobnego stresu. Z półmroku wrót wychynęło czterech służących z kolejnym baldachimem. Ustawili się oni tuż za progiem, oczekując na tą, którą mieli osłaniać przed palącym słońcem. Kiedy już zajęli swoje miejsca, zza drzwi zaczęły wychodzić parami dwórki królowej, ubrane w przepiękne suknie i uczesane w fantazyjne fryzury. O dziwo, wszystkie były blondynkami lub szatynkami, nie było wśród nich żadnej czarnowłosej damy. Elsa cały czas uporczywie wpatrywała się we wrota, jakby chciała pospieszyć królową Mercedes, by w końcu wyszła i oszczędziła jej niepewności oczekiwania. Władczyni Iberii nie kazała na siebie długo czekać, gdyż dwórki natychmiast po opuszczeniu pałacu zwróciły się twarzami ku powstałemu przejściu i skłoniły z przecudną gracją. Żołnierze pochylili halabardy w wojskowym salucie, a służący trzymający baldachim unieśli go sprawnie, by osłonić nim postać, która wyszła, a właściwie wypłynęła z gracją na zewnątrz. Gdyby nie donośny głos herolda, oznajmiający godność władczyni, Elsa i tak nie miałaby żadnych wątpliwości, że oto wyszła jej na spotkanie jej wysokość królowa Iberii, Mercedes Pierwsza. Zdawałoby się, że urodziła się, by zasiąść na tronie; poruszała się z lekkością i gracją, a jej długa, zwiewna, szkarłatno — złota suknia zdawała się falować na niej, jakby żyła własnym życiem. Zaokrąglony brzuch wyraźnie odcinał się spośród fałd delikatnego materiału i paradoksalnie to on zdawał się sprawiać, iż kobieta roztaczała wokół siebie aurę niesamowitości, jakby była obdarzona jakimś wyjątkowym błogosławieństwem, niedostępnym dla zwykłych ludzi. Im bardziej jednak zbliżała się do przybyszek z Arendelle, tym Elsa mocniej utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że i bez tego błogosławieństwa ta dama promieniałaby w każdym towarzystwie — była absolutnie i niepodważalnie piękna. Prostokątna twarz, o subtelnych, szlachetnych rysach stanowiła kwintesencję symetrii i urody, podobnie jak kocie oczy o barwie kwitnących chabrów, czy pełne, soczyste usta, zastygłe w intrygującym, kuszącym uśmiechu. Długie, pofalowane włosy, swą barwą przywodzące na myśl lipowy miód w świetle słońca, otaczały to wyjątkowe oblicze gęstą aureolą. — Witaj, Elso, władczyni Arendelle — powitała Elsę we wspólnym języku, ciepłym, silnym, lecz zmysłowym głosem, który z pewnością należał do jej największych atutów w każdej dyskusji. Następnie skłoniła się z gracją dokładnie tak, jak opowiadał Rafael — ująwszy tren sukni w prawą dłoń, lewą położyła na brzuchu i skłoniła głowę. Jej ruchy kryły jednak w sobie jakąś dziwną nerwowość, a oczy — dobrze zakamuflowany smutek. — Bądź pozdrowiona, Mercedes, królowo Iberii — odpowiedziała Elsa wcześniej przygotowaną formułą, która jako jedyna pozostała wyraźna wśród natłoku myśli, lecz wyszła w nieco zbyt szybkim, załamanym tonie. Gdy Elsa oddała ukłon, królowa Mercedes zbliżyła się do niej i wedle zwyczaju ucałowała ją trzykrotnie w policzki. Zrobiła to jednak z taką serdecznością, jakby witała się z dawno niewidzianym członkiem rodziny. Elsa poczuła się nieco zbita z tropu tak nagłym i uczuciowym przełamaniem granicy między nimi, lecz nie dała tego po sobie poznać, skupiając się głównie, by jej moc nie zechciała sprawić w tym momencie niemiłej niespodzianki. O dziwo, odkąd zeszła na ląd, pożar w jej duszy jakby przygasł i znów stał się na powrót żywo buzującym płomieniem. To dodało Elsie pewności siebie. — Mój małżonek niestety nie mógł powitać cię wraz ze mną, lecz, ku mojemu ubolewaniu, i ja nie mam władzy, by odwrócić to bolesne zrządzenie losu. Żywię nadzieję, iż nie nie zostanie to odebrane jako afront — powiedziała powoli, pozornie oficjalnym tonem, lecz na te słowa podkrążone oczy, delikatne zmarszczki i smutek ukryty w kącikach pełnych ust, jakby zaczęły podkreślać swą niezwyczajną intensywność, burzącą ten perfekcyjny obraz piękna. — Nie spotkała mnie żadna zniewaga, gdyż stoi przede mną jego małżonka, władczyni jednego z najpotężniejszych państw południa — wyznała szczerze Elsa, uśmiechając się ciepło, by nadać tym konwenansom osobistego, pełnego współczucia odcienia. Królowa, której te słowa wyraźnie przyniosły lekką ulgę, odwzajemniła uśmiech, po czym zwróciła się do księżniczki, a przez jej twarz przemknął cień zaskoczenia nad jej niezwyczajną dla arystokracji opalenizną. — Witaj, Anno, księżniczko Arendelle. To zaszczyt gościć w progach mego domu również młodszy, lecz nie mniej piękny z kwiatów północny — powitała Annę, kłaniając się ponownie. Księżniczka odpowiedziała energicznym dygnięciem i szerokim uśmiechem. Królowa Mercedes powitała Annę tak samo wylewnie, lecz w przeciwieństwie do Elsy, księżniczka nie wyglądała, by miała coś przeciwko podobnej otwartości. Następnie królowa przywitała się z admirałem Fredriksenem, Rafaelem i na końcu z markizem de Guzmán, któremu podziękowała za podjęcie ich wysokości na iberyjskiej ziemi. Elsa nie mogła jednak jeszcze odetchnąć z ulgą, gdyż wiedziała, że czeka ją jeszcze wymiana ukłonów z książętami, co pod wpływem wspomnień podobnych spotkań, urosło w jej myślach do rangi wielkiego wyzwania. Mercedes cofnęła się pod same wrota, gdzie czekali już na nią dwaj mężczyźni znacznego wzrostu, ubrani w bogate szaty, których twarze były jednak zasłonięte przez bogate frędzle baldachimu, nie odstępującego bladolicej królowej na krok. — Wasza wysokość — szepnął markiz — iberyjski zwyczaj nakazuje, by książąt przedstawiać w kolejności od najmłodszego. Pierwszy zatem powita waszą królewską mość infant Alexander Raúl, książę Valencii, Sevilli i Santiago de Compostela. Elsa skinęła głową, notując w myślach, by nie pomylić imion książąt i czekając, który z mężczyzn pierwszy wyjdzie jej na spotkanie. Po chwili ciszy, wymaganej przez etykietę, na głos herolda, spod baldachimu wychynął niższy z mężczyzn, ubrany w szkarłatny, atłasowy dublet ze złotymi guzikami, długie, skórkowe spodnie o równie intensywnym odcieniu czerwieni i wysokie buty z jasnej, delikatnej skóry. Gdy tylko pełne słońce padło na jego roześmianą twarz, zdawało się, że serca wszystkich kobiet, nie wyłączając Elsy, na moment zamarły, by zaraz zabić dwa razy mocniej. Książę Alexander wyglądał niczym młody lew. Był silny, umięśniony i olśniewająco przystojny, a w jego uśmiechu i spojrzeniu nie brakowało radosnych iskierek, którymi obdarowywał wszystkich dookoła. Elsa zauważyła, że był uderzająco podobny do Mercedes — miał takie same rysy twarzy oraz oczy o identycznej barwie, lecz jego sięgające do ramion, intensywnie kręcone włosy oraz zarost otaczający jego pełne usta, przypominały barwą pierwsze jesienne kasztany. Infant Alexander poruszał się dumnie, lecz z taką pewnością i lekkością, iż zdawał się tańczyć. — Wasza wysokość, to dla mnie wielki zaszczyt móc gościć ciebie i twą szlachetną siostrę w domu mego ojca — powiedział silnym, pewnym siebie głosem, przyklękając na lewe kolano i całując z namaszczeniem dłoń Elsy, jednocześnie patrząc jej w oczy. Królowa wytrzymała to gorejące spojrzenie, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Chociaż bardzo się starała utrzymać emocje na wodzy, nie potrafiła powstrzymać narastającej sympatii do tego jaśniejącego niczym słońce księcia, mimo iż zwykle podchodziła do podobnych spotkań z ogromną rezerwą. Być może spowodowała to natura przyczyny, która zrządziła ową sytuację, a której główną istotą nie były zawoalowane zaloty, jak to bywało na balach i uroczystościach, lecz sprawa natury politycznej. Alexander wstał z klęczek sprężystym ruchem, by ponownie paść na kolana przed księżniczką Anną i ucałować jej dłoń, uśmiechając się do niej równie szeroko. Anna odwzajemniła pozdrowienie, lecz jej ruchy również kryły w sobie pewną rezerwę, zwykle będącą przymiotem Elsy. Najwyraźniej też czuła się onieśmielona zupełnie wyjątkową dla mieszkańców Scandinavii urodą i otwartością księcia. Infant skłonił się ponownie i odsunął się na dwa kroki, by zrobić miejsce dla swojego starszego brata. Stanął wyprostowany niczym struna, przeczesał palcami zarost i zatknął lewą dłoń za pasem, do którego przypasany miał ozdobny rapier. W tej chwili on jako jedyny spośród obecnych zdawał się wyczekiwać na drugiego z infantów, gdyż wszyscy nagle jakby o nim zapomnieli, podświadomie wątpiąc, by ktokolwiek mógł reprezentować Iberię jeszcze piękniej i dostojniej niż Alexander. — Wasza wysokość, jego książęca mość infant Rubén Víctor, książę Asturii, Madrytu i Granady, następca tronu Iberii. Szept markiza de Guzmán przywrócił Elsę do rzeczywistości, która w zupełnie niekontrolowany sposób uleciała jej sprzed oczu. Była wdzięczna markizowi, że znów uprzedził herolda, dzięki czemu mogła lepiej się przygotować. Czym prędzej przybrała ponownie królewską postawę, przypominając sobie, że to jeszcze nie koniec ceremonii. Niezwykle uspokojona po spotkaniu z Alexandrem, z nadzieją wyczekiwała na pojawienie się drugiego z książąt, spodziewając się osoby może niekoniecznie o podobnym wyglądzie, lecz z pewnością równie czarującej i porywającej. Szybko jednak przekonała się, że ów nadmierny optymizm okazał się nazbyt naiwny. Gdy tylko następca tronu stanął w świetle słońca, Elsa niemal bezwiednie wzięła głębszy oddech, powstrzymując się w ostatniej chwili przed postąpieniem pół kroku w tył. Pierwszą myślą, jaka pojawiła się w jej głowie, było bezbrzeżne zdziwienie, jak rodzeni bracia mogą być od siebie tak różni. Książę Rubén Victor był jeszcze wyższy i postawniejszy od brata, lecz natura poskąpiła mu tej gracji Alexandra. Pozbawiony owej lekkości przypominał więc bardziej niedźwiedzia wspiętego na tylnych łapach, niż człowieka. W jego ciężkim chodzie nie brakowało jednak charakterystycznego, marynarskiego drygu, który Elsa zdążyła zaobserwować na pokładzie Wodnika. Następca tronu nie miał w sobie również nic z otwartości ani uroku swojego młodszego brata. Do tego pierwszego brakowało mu uśmiechu, lecz i to prędzej dałoby się uratować, niż nie dającej żadnych złudzeń pospolitości oblicza. Rysy jego twarzy były niczym wyciosane toporem w granicie, przez szaleńca zamiłowanego w ostrych krawędziach, lecz szaleńca o wyjątkowo pewnej ręce. Oblicze księcia było więc zaskakująco symetryczne, ale próżno było w nim szukać delikatności, czy jakiegokolwiek piękna, które mogłoby odwrócić uwagę od monotonnej czerni krótkich włosów, gęstej brody, wyrazistych brwi, a nawet oczu, które z tej odległości wydawały się podobne do dwóch bryłek węgla. Również jego strój nie odbiegał zbytnio od owej konwencji, tonąc w czerni i brunatnych brązach. Jedynym ocalałym wyjątkiem od reguły była krwistoczerwona peleryna, zapięta na lewym ramieniu złotą sprzączką w kształcie róży. Książę, podobnie jak jego brat, uklęknął przed królową i nie mówiąc ani słowa ucałował krótko podaną z lekką rezerwą dłoń. — Wasza wysokość — pozdrowił ją cicho, wstając z klęczek. Elsa nigdy w życiu nie słyszała tak niskiego i głębokiego głosu, który z taką oczywistością przywodził na myśl odległy grzmot, zapowiadający nawałnicę, a który jednocześnie był tak poważny i spokojny, że aż zdawał się łagodzić milczące niedociągnięcia wyglądu. Owa niezwykłość splatała się melodyjnie z wyraźnie silniejszym niż u Mercedes, Alexandra i don Guzmana akcentem rodzimego języka, co dodatkowo czyniło go w pewien sposób wyjątkowym. Elsa, którą ów ton nieco uspokoił, odpowiedziała niemal niezauważalnym skinieniem głowy. Wtedy infant podszedł do księżniczki Anny, która bledła tym bardziej, im on był bliżej. W jej wypadku książę ograniczył się jedynie do ucałowania dłoni i pokłonu, nie pozdrawiając Anny żadnym tytułem. Potem zajął miejsce przy prawym boku królowej Elsy, a jego brat, do tej pory czekający w pobliżu, z uśmiechem przystąpił do księżniczki, wyciągając dłoń, którą ta przyjęła z wyraźną ulgą, iż to ten z braci będzie jej towarzyszył. Elsa, wciąż nie potrafiąca przywyknąć do niepospolitej fizjonomii księcia Rubena, z lekkim niepokojem ułożyła palce na grzbiecie jego dłoni, spostrzegając mimochodem, że zmieściłaby się tam w całości i druga jej ręka. Gdy wspomniała na wszystkie ostrzeżenia, jakie otrzymała przed dotarciem tutaj, nie mogła powstrzymać myśli, że to właśnie ów książę nadawałby się do roli złego bohatera tej historii. Obawiając się, że przez tę strasznie płytką myśl za chwilę pojawi na jej palcach pojawi się warstwa szronu, starała się utrzymywać jak najmniejszy kontakt z ręką infanta. Ta jednak była na tyle ciepła, że królowa w końcu odważyła się wesprzeć na niej swą dłoń. Zerknęła przelotnie na twarz księcia, zastanawiając się, czy coś zauważył, lecz on pozostał spokojny, a w jego spojrzeniu nie dostrzegła żadnego zdziwienia, ani obawy przed jej, znaną już na cały świat, mocą. Wtedy Mercedes dała znak odźwiernym, którzy szeroko rozwarli skrzydła pałacowych wrót, po czym zniknęła w cieniu przedsionka. Elsa nie mogła się oprzeć myśli, że choć była małżonką króla, to w jej zachowaniu i gestach nie zauważało się brakującej postaci po jej prawicy — z pewnością musiała być to kobieta o niezwykłej sile ducha. Damy dworu niczym cienie podążyły za swoją panią, jeszcze poszukując ostatnimi spojrzeniami sobie podobnych przy boku Elsy, których brak niezmiernie je zadziwiał. Gdy wreszcie skończyły się konwenanse, Anna ponownie oddała się obserwacji cudownej urody pałacu. Alexander towarzyszył jej, dumnie wyprostowany, idealnie dopasowując długość kroku do rytmu jej chodu. Kiedy zagłębili się w przyjemny chłód westybulu ich oczom ukazała się ogromna, okrągła sala, od której zgodnie z kierunkami świata odchodziły trzy korytarze. Podłoga sali ułożona była z biało — czarnych płyt, które na środku tworzyły herb Iberii. Jego ściany w całości pokrywały stare, złote napisy, wszystkie w języku arabskim, otoczone bogatymi arabeskami. Na sklepieniu widniał barwny fresk przedstawiający wielką bitwę na tle górskich szczytów. Mercedes podążyła korytarzem wiodącym na północ, który znajdował się naprzeciwko wrót i był równie bogato zdobionym na modłę wschodnią. Na końcu przejścia znajdowały się tylko jedne, dwuskrzydłowe, gładkie wrota z czarnego jak noc drewna, nad którymi złotymi literami widniała dewiza Iberii, Plus ''U''ltra, zapisana już w alfabecie łacińskim. Ten niecodzienny dualizm, choć na początku wprawiał w zaskoczenie, okazywał się być niesamowicie pociągający przez swą wyjątkowość. Służący w bogato zdobionych liberiach, otworzyli skrzydła wrót, kłaniając się w pas królowej Mercedes, a następnie Elsie i księciu Rubenowi oraz Annie i infantowi Alexandrowi, nie tracąc przy tym ani rytmu, ani elegancji. Sala tronowa, w porównaniu do ogromu całego pałacu, nie wyglądała przesadnie imponująco, jakby przypominała, że stolica i centrum władzy znajduje się nie w letniej rezydencji, lecz w stolicy — Madrycie. To ona ukrywała się pod widoczną z zewnątrz kopułą, więc nie była wysoka jak tradycyjne, europejskie sale, lecz ów pozorny brak szybko przestawał być zauważalny, gdyż wszystko, co w niej się znajdowało, wykonane było z najcenniejszych materiałów. Cedrowa podłoga wyłaniała się gdzieniegdzie spomiędzy grubych, perskich dywanów, misternie tkane arrasy zapełniały niesamowitymi obrazami całą powierzchnię ścian, a spod sufitu, spomiędzy objęć mozaiki, zwisały złote żyrandole. Przez pozbawione szyb otwory okienne o podkowiastych zwieńczeniach, sączyło się oślepiające, gorące słońce. Pod tylną ścianą stał wysoki, kamienny podest, na którym znajdowały się dwa identyczne, szerokie trony ze złotymi okuciami, wyłożone miękkimi poduszkami. Po obu stronach podestu, teraz puste ławy, w których zasiadali wysoko urodzeni, tworzyły półkola. Królowa Mercedes skierowała się do bocznych wrót, wychodzących z sali do krótkiego, zadaszonego przejścia, którego kolumienki oplecione były pnącą, czerwoną różą, roztaczającą dookoła słodką woń. Następne pomieszczenie okazało się być jadalnią, lecz było tak przestronne, że z pewnością oprócz królewskich śniadań odbywały się tu również wystawne uczty. Centralne miejsce zajmował w niej szeroki na dwa metry stół, który kończył się po drugiej stronie sali prostopadłym do niego podestem, zajmowanym przez drugi stół, ciężki i rzeźbiony, przeznaczony dla króla i jego rodziny. Po prawej stronie sali znajdowały się mniejsze ławki i podesty, ustawione w stosunku do siebie w rozmaitych konfiguracjach, na których zapewne zasiadała orkiestra, umilająca ucztującym czas. Jadalnia została zbudowana zgodnie ze znanymi już Elsie kanonami; pomieszczenie było wysokie, podłoga została wykonana z chłodnego marmuru, a co drugie, strzeliste okno wypełniono kolorowymi szkłami witraży. Również masywność mebli jak i brak kapiącego zewsząd złota pozwalała zachować nieco surowsze, lecz wciąż pełne atutów, piękno. — Wasza wysokość — zwróciła się do Elsy Mercedes, zatrzymując się u szczytu stołu. — Po trudach podróży, jaką przeżyłaś wraz ze swą szlachetną siostrą, zechciejcie zasiąść do krótkiego posiłku, który niezawodnie pozwoli wam zrekompensować wysiłek dzisiejszego dnia. Zważając również na zmęczenie podróżą waszych wysokości, spotkania z markizami oraz wszelkie pozostałe konwenanse ustanowiłam na czas jutrzejszej, powitalnej uczty. — Dziękujemy za tak wspaniałomyślne przyjęcie oraz za wyrozumiałość waszej wysokości — odpowiedziała Elsa, przypominając sobie nagle, że rzeczywiście jest bardzo głodna, o czym stres na chwilę pozwolił jej zapomnieć. Mercedes klasnęła dwukrotnie, na co do sali weszli rzędem służący, niosący na swoich ramionach półmiski z rozmaitymi potrawami, od których intensywnego zapachu mogło zakręcić się w głowie. Książęta zaprowadzili Elsę i Annę do stołu, uprzejmie odsuwając dla nich krzesła. Don Guzmán, który dotychczas zajęty był rozmową z admirałem Fredriksenem, przybył z pomocną dłonią Mercedes, a służący — jej damom dworu. Elsa tymczasem przyjrzała się potrawom, które w równym rządku stanęły na blacie. Nie było ich dużo i nie wyglądały na ciężkostrawne, za co podziękowała kucharzom, gdyż nie byłaby w stanie zasnąć z przepełnionym żołądkiem. W okrągłych misach znajdowała się parująca, kremowobiała, rzadka zupa, w której pływały rozmaite składniki. Część z nich rozpoznała, jak ziemniaki czy kawałki ryby, lecz większość była jej kompletnie nieznana. Na pozostałych półmiskach królowały warzywa, sery oraz cienkie kiełbaski, a na niewielkich, drewnianych łódeczkach leżały w stosikach zielone i czarne owoce, które znała z opowieści Rafaela jako oliwki, oraz malutkie, beżowe ziarenka. W trakcie posiłku służący donieśli puchary czerwonego wina, którego sława dotarła nawet do Scandinavii. Jego intensywny zapach zakręcił Elsie w nosie, choć nie był dla niej nieprzyjemny. Rzadko piła wino, choć było go mnóstwo w piwnicach pałacu w Arendelle, czego głównym sprawcą był jej ojciec, król Agdar, który z zamiłowaniem sprowadzał najrzadsze jego gatunki z rozmaitych zakątków świata. Podchodziła z dużą rezerwą do rzeczy, które obniżały koncentrację i utrudniały panowanie nad sobą, co dla niej, z oczywistych względów było niezmiernie ważne. Teraz więc tym bardziej powinna odmówić, lecz przez wzgląd na swoich gospodarzy i zaskakująco spokojną moc pozwoliła sobie upić kilka małych łyków. Zerkała przy tym na Annę, która siedziała po lewej ręce Mercedes i rozmawiała z Alexandrem, cały czas trzymając puchar w ręce. Odrobinę się o nią obawiała, gdyż dwa razy jej siostrze zdarzyło się bardzo delikatnie przesadzić z winem, choć bynajmniej nie celowo. W ferworze rozmów towarzyskich zwyczajnie zapominała ile już wypiła, zapominając równocześnie, by więcej nie pić. Tym razem była jednak tak wciągnięta w rozmowę z młodszym z książąt, że, ku uldze Elsy, nie zwracała uwagi na to, co trzymała w dłoniach. Najwyraźniej urok infanta Alexandra potrafił zdziałać cuda. — Rubenie — Mercedes zwróciła się do starszego z synów, który siedział w milczeniu, skończywszy posiłek. — Zagraj proszę ich wysokościom na lutni. Elsa spojrzała na swojego towarzysza, o którym niemal zdążyła już zapomnieć, gdyż w trakcie, należało dodać pysznego, posiłku nie odezwał się do niej ani razu. Infant spojrzał na matkę z lekkim zaskoczeniem, po czym skinął głową i wstał ociężale, dość nieprzyjemnie szurając krzesłem. Następnie podszedł do drzwi prowadzących do kuchni i przywołał jednego z kuchcików, który rzucił się do wykonania cichego polecenia, jakby goniło go stado diabłów. Po minucie zjawił się z powrotem, dzierżąc w małych dłoniach instrument z ciemnego drewna. Książę Rubén przysiadł na jednym z krzeseł przeznaczonych dla orkiestry i chwycił lutnię, która w jego rękach zdawała się być dziecięcą zabawką. Chwilę nad czymś rozmyślał, pocierając podstrunnicę, po czym ostrożnie zagrał pierwszy akord, zakończony potwornym fałszem, od którego usta Mercedes bezwiednie wygięły się w pałąk grymasu, a jej dwórek — w słabo skrywanym, pozbawionym sympatii uśmiechu. Sam książę niczym się jednak nie przejął. Delikatnie dostroił instrument i spróbował od nowa, tym razem z lepszym skutkiem. Ta walka ze strunami trwała kilkanaście minut, mimo iż po kilku poprawkach lutnia była już mniej więcej nastrojona. Infant jednak mylił struny, lub zwyczajnie szarpał po drodze sąsiednie z braku, kiedyś zapewne lepszego, wyczucia. Kiedy skończył, nie doczekał się oklasków, lecz najwyraźniej również ich się nie spodziewał. Gdy powrócił do stołu Elsa delikatnie uśmiechnęła się do niego, w podzięce za to, że spróbował zagrać specjalnie dla niej i jej siostry. Infant, wyraźnie zaskoczony tym uśmiechem, powiedział cicho: — Wybacz, wasza wysokość. Dawno nie ćwiczyłem. — Mimo to, dziękuję — odparła krzepiąco, podziwiając w duchu jego niesamowity spokój i opanowanie. Ruben jedynie ukłonił się w odpowiedzi. — Wasza wysokość, wasze komnaty już na was oczekują. Sądzę, iż zechcecie już udać się na spoczynek — oznajmiła Mercedes, przerywając wszystkie konwersacje przy stole. Elsa zerknęła na Annę, która delikatnie skinęła głową. — Rzeczywiście, już czas. Nim jednak udamy się do komnat, proszę waszą wysokość najpierw o ugoszczenie mojej świty. — Proszę się o to nie martwić, wasza wysokość. Kapitan oraz załoga statku już dotarli do arsenału, gdzie zostali przyjęci przez królewskich marynarzy. Gwardziści waszych wysokości zamieszkali wraz z moimi w przeznaczonych im salach pałacu pod opieką kapitana Rivasa, a admirał Fredriksen, doktor Lindberg oraz ksiądz Lysberg waszej mają już przygotowane komnaty w zachodnim skrzydle. — Dziękuję, wasza wysokość — odpowiedziała z ulgą Elsa, po czym wstała i ponownie przyjęła dłoń księcia Rubena. — Tutaj was zostawiam, wasza miłość. Moi synowie oraz damy dworu odprowadzą was do komnat. Życzę wam dobrego odpoczynku. Królowe ponownie wymieniły ukłony, po czym Mercedes udała się w kierunku sali tronowej, zostawiając siostry z książętami i dwórkami, którzy zaprowadzili je niekończącymi się korytarzami i schodami do wschodniego skrzydła, w którym znajdowały się królewskie pokoje. Książę Alexander, pogrążony w wesołej rozmowie z księżniczką, niemal przeoczył drzwi jej komnaty, z czego nie mógł przestać się śmiać przez następną minutę, przyciągając tym roziskrzone spojrzenia wszystkich dam dworu. Elsa, nie mając pojęcia skąd jej siostra czerpie te nieskończone pokłady energii, nie żałowała już, iż towarzyszy jej mniej rozmowny z braci. Gdy stanęli pod odpowiednimi drzwiami, infant Rubén ponownie ukłonił się na pożegnanie i ucałował jej dłoń. — Miłego odpoczynku, wasza wysokość. Rzeczy waszej wysokości już są w środku. Gdyby wasza wysokość czegoś potrzebowała, proszę zadzwonić dzwoneczkiem. Jest koło okna. Przyjdzie przydzielona waszej wysokości służba. — Dziękuję — odpowiedziała z wdzięcznością i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Infant, widząc iż niczego więcej nie potrzeba Elsie, odszedł, nie czekając na brata. Dwórki zrobiły mu przejście, lecz nawet nie zaszczyciły go spojrzeniem, wpatrzone w Alexandra jak w obrazek. Księciu najwyraźniej nigdzie się nie spieszyło, gdyż właśnie opowiadał Annie kolejną historię i nie zanosiło się, by miał prędko ją zakończyć. Elsa uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo do już nieco kulturalnie poirytowanej Anny, oddała ukłony wciąż milczącym dwórkom i zniknęła w komnacie, gdzie w końcu odetchnęła. * Przydzielony jej pokój był duży i przestronny, zaiste godny koronowanej głowy. Pod oknami rozdzielonymi smukłymi kolumienkami i przysłoniętymi przezroczystymi, muślinowymi firanami, stało łóżko o rubinowej pościeli, kontrastującej z kremową bielą ścian, na których wisiały rozmaite obrazy, a także miecze i tarcze. Na podłodze z ciemnego drewna leżał gruby, puszysty dywan haftowany w rozmaite, symetryczne wzory. Wystroju wnętrza dopełniał stół z wyrzeźbioną w blacie szachownicą i ustawionymi na niej figurami z czystego złota, dwa obite aksamitem fotele oraz ogromna, szeroka szafa. Na parapetach i stole pyszniły się świeże kwiaty o upajających zapachach i urzekających barwach. Wszystko było urządzone w ciemnej, królewskiej tonacji, z precyzją i kunsztem, wykonane z najlepszych materiałów. Elsa nie była przyzwyczajona do podobnych luksusów, gdyż życie na północy, surowe i wymagające, znajdowało przyjemność w prostocie, symetrii i tradycji, czyniąc w ich duchu prawdziwe dzieła sztuki, jakim był zamek w Arendelle. Królowa nie czuła się tu bynajmniej jak żebraczka — piękno obu pałaców było tak odmienne, iż w żadnej materii nie dało się ich do siebie przyrównać. Jako córa północy była absolutnie zakochana w dostojeństwie, symetrii i tradycji architektury Arendelle, dlatego nawet wszechobecne złoto, feeria barw i szalony melanż dwóch kultur nie był w stanie wykorzenić tej miłości. Elsa wzięła kąpiel w przylegającej do pokoju łaźni i powoli rozczesywała włosy, siedząc przed lustrem. Słońce już niemal zaszło, gdy do komnaty wpadła, wciąż nieprzebrana, Anna i natychmiast przetestowała miękkość łóżka swojej siostry. Test musiał wypaść pomyślnie, gdyż księżniczka już nie miała zamiaru z niego zejść. — Prawie tak samo jak u mnie, ale ty masz ładniejsze obrazy — skwitowała wesoło Anna. — Hej, włóczęgo, to nie twoje łóżko — zaśmiała się Elsa, przysiadając obok siostry i łaskocząc ją po brzuchu. Anna natychmiast skurczyła się z piskiem, robiąc przy tym miejsce siostrze, która od razu to wykorzystała. Leżały chwilę koło siebie w zupełnym milczeniu, zbyt zmęczone, by podzielić się wrażeniami dzisiejszego dnia. — Jak spodobali ci się książęta? — spytała niewinnie Anna. Elsa uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, wiedząc, że prędzej czy później padnie to pytanie. — Książę Alexander jest niezwykle urodziwy. Elsa wiedziała, że tym sposobem uczyniła wyrwę w zamarzniętej powłoce wodospadu słów, który zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, natychmiast zaczął szukać drogi ku wolności. — Pierwszy raz od dawna powiedziałaś, że jakiś książę jest przystojny, nie wierzę! Dlaczego w Scandinavii nie ma takich książąt?! Samym spojrzeniem mógłby wygrać bitwę, a wszystkie damy oglądają się za nim jak za aniołem… Patrzył za to głównie na ciebie, wiesz? — Tak? Nie zauważyłam — odpowiedziała sennie Elsa. — Naprawdę, ale byłaś tak zaaferowana, że nawet nie zwróciłaś uwagi. Za to Rubén! Brrr, co za potwór! Skąd oni go wzięli?! — Nie przesadzaj, ma całkiem ładny głos. — Elsa nie mogła powstrzymać chichotu, słysząc to niesamowite przejęcie w głosie Anny, jakby aparycja infanta była jakimś wykroczeniem wobec prawa. — Ma taki głos, że mógłby tresować nim niedźwiedzie, ''wasza wysokość. ''— Księżniczka obniżyła rejestr na jego najgłębsze tony, zabawnie parodiując mowę księcia Rubena. Elsa roześmiała się, lecz gdy przywołała w myślach obraz infanta, musiała przyznać, że jej siostra miała trochę racji. Następca tronu Iberii zaniepokoił ją mocno, choć było to spowodowane tylko i wyłącznie wyglądem, na który każdy miał przecież bardzo niewielki wpływ. — W każdym razie nijak ma się do swojego brata. Zauważyłaś, że trudno uwierzyć w ich prawdziwy wiek? Alexander jest ode mnie starszy o pięć lat, a rozmawiając z nim nawet tego nie czułam. Za to Rubén, choć od ciebie jest prawie sześć lat starszy, wygląda na dużo więcej, niż powiedział Rafael. Pewnie to tylko kwestia tej brody, ale pomyśl tylko, że może faktycznie ma ponad trzydzieści lat! I wciąż nie ma żony… Uśpiona monologiem siostry zamknęła oczy, a ostatnią myślą, jaka przyszła jej do głowy przez słowa Anny, było niepokojące podejrzenie, że to być może książę Rubén faktycznie jest przepowiedzianym przez Bazaltara niebezpieczeństwem, które miało nie opuścić jej ani na krok. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach